Blind Rage
by Demon of Darkness Celestria
Summary: An alternate reality story where Darien is not Rini's real father. Really sappy and loveydovey but there is a bit of action too.
1. Betrayal

_Demon of Darkness Celestria: This one has been locked in the closet for a while. I don't even think anyone has ever fully read it before. It is right now just a Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing crossover fic; but the second one (which I still haven't started on) is going to also include some Yu Yu Hakusho and Legend of Zelda._

_Ice Demon Allysandra: Quit with the history and get on with the story!_

_Lightning Demon Tetra: nods like Ed from the Lion King (you know…the hyena) I agree with Allysandra!_

_Celestria: slaps both Allysandra and Tetra on the head at the same time . On with the fic! Don't sue…our lawyers are like super awesome! The following sailor scouts are of my own creation_

_ Sailor Universe—Julia Katina—Cat: Zvezda (Russian for 'stars')_

_ Sailor Dream—Lena Volkova—Cat: Pochemu (Russian for 'why')_

_ Sailor Clover—Jin McWind_

_ Also…the scout form Super Sexi is of my creation (that is what I get for having free time) it is a form in between Super form and Eternal form…Sailor Moon and the outer scouts don't have a Super Sexi form._

_Allysandra: Blah blah blah! ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!_

_Celestria: Ok, ok…here is the first chapter of Blind Rage._

_Tetra: Finally! Fair word of warning…there is a lot of sappy love stuff in this fic…the second one won't be quite as bad…but close!_

**BLIND RAGE**

**Demon of Darkness Celestria**

**Chapter 1—Betrayal **

Sailor Moon was thrown into the arcade window, shattering it to pieces. Her senshi uniform was completely destroyed. She wore a white body suit that had a white skirt with blue and yellow lines on the bottom and a blue collar. The collar had three gold lines on the outer edge and a pink heart broach held together a red bow at her chest and she also had a transparent lavender bow with ribbons at the small of her back. Her angel-wing-like sleeves were the same color as the back bow. She had white gloves with red rolls at the elbows. Her choker was gold with a red heart and her boots were red with a white upside down 'V' line around the top and a golden crescent moon in the center. Her earrings were golden crescent moons just like the one in the center of her golden tiara. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two pig tails topped with two buns that earned her the nickname 'Meatball Head.' She closed her blue eyes in hopes that her attacker would just go away.

Prince Darien Chiba walked slowly toward her laughing very evilly. His black hair was being tossed about by his encircling power. His dark brown eyes glowed a very menacing red that ironically seemed to have no life in them. He wore a black tuxedo complete with tails and a top hat, but he wasn't wearing his usual white mask.

"Well Tsukino Serena," he started, "how does it feel to be helpless since your constant savior is your attacker? Any of your 'friends' going to come and help you?" He looked at her and saw her pitiful state. He decided to let her die slowly. He disappeared as he heard the approaching footsteps of some human, no doubt looking to find the cause of the giant crash that was Sailor Moon's body into the window.

Sailor Moon laid there in the window frame full of cuts and bruises, but nothing hurt worse than the pain she was feeling in her heart. "Why, Darien, why?" she choked as she tried to get up. She leaned over the frame and puked blood right in front of a boy of about 17 on the side walk. She looked up to see he had chestnut brown hair that was put up into a braid with bangs that looked like they tickled his nose a lot. His cobalt blue eyes were filled with surprise and a little bit of horror as he took a step back. He wore tight black jeans, a red shirt that zipped from mid-chest to neck, and black leather jacket in which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Serena was so weak she could no longer stay in sailor scout form. As she fell to the sidewalk, her outfit changed to a simple black skirt with a pink blouse and black pumps. Her hair remained the same, and so did the magnitude of her wounds.

"H…e…l…p, please," she managed to choke out, along with more blood. She continued with, "My name is Serena…" but she never finished because she passed out.

"My name is Duo," the boy started. He sighed when he realized that she had already passed out by the time got a chance to spit his name out around his confusion. He quickly picked her up and raced to the Tokyo Medical Center that was just two blocks away.

"Look Quatre. Just trace all the blonde Serenas in Tokyo. There can't be that many. If you have too, try to search under Sailor Moon, but only use that as a last resort," Duo shouted into his cell phone. He was sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed that contained Serena's unconscious body. The platinum blonde haired boy he was speaking to was quiet for a few minutes, with the exception of his fingers clicking his laptop keyboard. Finally he said,

"Her name is Tsukino Serenity, Serena for short. Age 16, height 5' 2" with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is the famed super heroine Sailor Moon."

"Anyone that we can contact to let them know she is hurt badly?" Duo asked as he watched Serena's chest rise and fall with each breath, more for concern than sex.

"There are four other sailor scouts that are the closest to her are all also 16. Hino Raye a.k.a. Sailor Mars; 5' 3" with black hair and violet eyes. Sailor Mercury, or Mizuno Amy, 5' 3", hair indigo and eyes blue. Then there is Kino Lita, quite the trouble maker, been kicked out of two schools for rough housing. She is 5' 5" with brown hair and green eyes. Finally, the famous Sailor V or Venus, Aino Mina, 5' 3", she, like Serena, has blonde hair and blue eyes. From the pictures, they could almost be twins."

"Um, call the first one. Tell her that Sailor Moon is at the Tokyo Medical Center. But, be cautious, ask questions first."

"Right." Quatre hung up and Duo put his phone on the arm of the chair. He leaned forward and didn't know why, but he grabbed Serena's hand and with his other hand he moved some of her hair out of her face. He couldn't explain it, but he just felt drawn to her somehow. He sat like this for days; since that was how long it took to finally get a hold of someone.

_Celestria: Well…that is Chapter 1. Tell me what you think. If you don't like it, I won't post any more chapters. If you do, well…I guess I will post the other six chapters and let you all find out what happens between Serena and Duo._

_Allysandra: In the next chapters, the story unfolds greatly. And what a story it is, filled with horror, romance, and a murder most foul._

_Tetra: This is gonna be good!_

_Celestria: That is it…you two can't watch Corpse Bride anymore! Please review!_


	2. Worry

_Celestria: Ok…Even though I had only one review...it wasn't a Flame so here is the second chapter to Blind Rage. I honestly think this is the lamest chapter in the whole story. It is kinda good in the end…but otherwise, it is pretty lame. Watches as Tetra runs by at full speed screaming _

_Tetra: Help! Rebecca is loose again! She beat my face all in, she tore down my Dixie Chicks poster. HELP ME! I mean, I got snot running all down my nose I mean I'm skurd Starts running again _

_Fire Demon Rebecca: Flies by after Tetra Come back here you twerp! _

_Allysandra: Fetch me musket! Runs after both of them with a net _

_Celestria: Sighs loudly and shakes head Just read the fic and don't pay any attention to them._

**Blind Rage**

**Demon of Darkness Celestria**

**Chapter 2—Worry**

"I just don't get it. It is not like Serena to just disappear like this without telling anyone. Mina said as she slammed her palm on the counter. Her blonde hair was partially pulled back by a big red bow and her blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears of worry and anger. She wore a simple orange summer dress with white heels. Lita put her hands on Mina's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Her brown hair was pulled up high in a tight ponytail. Her sleeveless turtleneck dress was just a few shades lighter than her green eyes and her boots were a few shades darker. She had a light pink bracelet on her right wrist.

"Don't worry, knowing Serena, she went to the Chiba Bay for some quiet time," she said gently.

Mina gave her an evil stare and said, "For almost four days? Get real Lita!"

"I've checked all the hotels in the Chiba Bay area. No one has seen Serena since Christmas when we all stayed," Amy said turning around in the swivel chair in front of the computer she had had her blue eyes glued to. She wore a blue skirt with a yellow button up blouse with a light blue tie. Her legs were covered with tan tights and she wore black pumps with a strap over the top of the foot.

"So does this mean she is even in Tokyo?" asked a black cat with red eyes and a golden crescent moon on her forhead.

"Maybe, Luna, but where would she go?" Amy answered.

"Hong Kong. Think about it. It makes the most sense. That is where Darien took her for her birthday," Raye said tossing her raven black hair over her shoulder to get it out to the way. Her violet eyes matched her violet jumper pulled over a red blouse. Her sandy boots clicked as she walked to the counter beside Mina. She jumped up and sat on the edge of the counter. "The fires are being most vague when I ask them about Serena. I keep getting a vague picture of a man with a braid."

"Raye is making some sense on the Hong Kong thing. But the braided man is the problem. What if she was kidnapped?" Artimus, a white talking cat with blue eyes and a golden crescent moon, said. Before anyone could respond to the comment, the phone started to ring. Raye jumped up and answered it.

"Hai, moshi moshi. Cherry Hill Temple, Hino Raye speaking."

The voice on the other end of the line was undoubtedly male. He sounded about 17. My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner. May I ask if you know a Serena Tsukino?"

Raye gasped. "Yes, I do. Do you know where she is?"

Quatre seemed to ignore her and asked, "What color hair does she have? What about her eyes?"

"What the…? Blonde and blue. Now tell me where the hell she is. What have you done to her?" Raye shouted into the phone. The other girls left their positions and were huddled around Raye trying to listen in on the conversation.

Quatre laughed slightly. "Your Sailor Moon is at the Tokyo Medical Center.

"Hey wait! How the hell do…" she was cut off because Quatre had hung up. She put the phone back on the receiver and turned to everyone with a grim look on her face. "Serena is at Tokyo Medical. The caller knew that she was Sailor Moon."

Looks of shock at the news of Serena being in the hospital quickly became stern looks as they ran out the door towards the hospital as quickly as possible.

The door was jerked open and Raye was shocked at what she saw. Serena was laying on the hospital bed; her eyes were closed and her hair was down. What shocked Raye the most was the sight of Duo sitting in the chair next to the bed. His hand was loosely clasped to Serena's and he looked like an innocent boy as he lay asleep on her stomach. Lita saw this and immediately grabbed his jacket collar with both hands and pulled him to his feet. She shook him awake and Raye started screaming in his ear.

"You must be Quatre. What did you do to Serena?" She quit screaming when she noticed Serena stirring in her bed.

"Huh? Duo?" she started. Duo wrapped his hands around Lita's, and gently removed them from his collar with clearly more strength than she had. He went back to Serena's bedside and grabbed her hand again as if the conflict had never happened.

"I am here, and your friends are here too."

"Hey you guys. It took you long enough." She laughed and it sounded normal. "Don't hurt him, you guys, if it hadn't been for Duo, I would have died. If you wanna kill someone, go hunt Darien down. He is the one that did this." As she said this, she looked deep into Duo's eyes, like a woman seeing her lover for the first time in years.

Looks of disbelief were traded around the room. After the initial shock wore off, introductions were made, and the sound of running made it to the room from down the hall.

_Celestria: Well, that is the second chapter. I told ya'll it was lame. Don't worry; chapter three is a little better. There is finally an all out fight scene for all those of you who don't just want a sappy love story. Watches as Tetra and Allysandra drag Rebecca back to her cage with a net. _

_Rebecca: Struggling Let me go! LET ME GO! Lights a fireball from her hands and burns the net up. Then smiles evilly and turns toward Tetra and Allysandra. _

_Tetra and Allysandra: Look at each other and their eyes twitch (like Scrat from Ice Age) and they start screaming. RUN! _

_Celestria: Did I mention that they are only my ADOPTED sisters? Please review and let me know what you think about the fic so far. Review and stay tuned even if all you wanna read is if Tetra and Allysandra ever manage to put Rebecca back in her cage. Shakes head in embarrassment and walks away into the sunset, going in the opposite direction from her sisters. _


End file.
